Menikahlah denganku!
by Kucing Belang
Summary: Sebuah drama roman picisan yang terjadi di citadel, menceritakan tentang Ichigo Hitofuri yang—katanya—ngambek, dan Tsurumaru Kuninaga yang mendapatkan pencerahan—tapi sedikit menyesatkan. [TsuruIchi] [Sho-ai/BL, OOC, serta beberapa typo yang mungkin lolos dari sensor]


_**Menikahlah denganku!**_

Disclaimer: DMM Games/Nitroplus

 **Tsuru** maru **xIchi** go Hitofuri

 **Warning:**

 **Sho-ai. Typo. OOC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada kerjaan, tidak ada yang bisa dijadikan bahan keusilannya, tidak ada yang bisa diganggu—ah, bosan.

Tsurumaru Kuninaga terus mengulang kata-kata tersebut sembari memandang lurus ke halaman _Citadel._ Mengabaikan teriakan si _pedang_ —yang katanya kesayangan Aruji—siapa lagi kalau bukan Heshikiri Hasebe, yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir sembari meneriaki dirinya untuk melaksanakan tugas membersihkan kandang kuda.

Duh, Tsurumaru sedang malas berurusan dengan kuda-kuda manis itu. Apalagi kalau rekannya bertugas itu si bocah Toushiro yang hobi melempar kotoran kuda—Namazuo Toushiro, tentu saja.

"Bosan—bosan sekali. Siapa yang harus aku beri _kejutan_ hari ini? Hei, ada saran?" tanyanya pada sosok _pedang_ sesepuh disampingnya.

Mikazuki Munechika—yang masih setia dengan bandana kuningnya tertawa, disesapnya sebentar teh hijau favoritnya sebelum sepasang manik indahnya itu melirik kearah si penanya yang masih memasang raut bosan, "Ichigo Hitofuri? Kulihat seminggu ini kalian jarang berinteraksi."

Tsurumaru langsung memasang wajah datar saat mendengar nama itu.

' _Oh tidak, siapapun asalkan jangan si_ brother complex _itu,'_ batinnya—efek seminggu lalu dirinya kena ceramah gratis dari si sulung Awataguchi karena membuat salah satu adiknya menangis.

Baru saja Tsurumaru ingin buka suara, tepukan di bahunya membuatnya menoleh dan seketika menelan ludah ketika dilihatnya Hasebe tersenyum menahan amarah.

Niat hati ingin kabur, namun siapa sangka jika Hasebe akan menggeretnya kearah dimana kandang kuda berada. Tsurumaru tidak punya pilihan selain menurut, satu, dia sedang bosan yang menyebabkannya malas untuk cari ribut, dua, lebih ia menurut daripada membuat Hasebe yang dalam mode apapun-kulakukan-demi-Aruji naik darah.

* * *

"Nah, begitu dong. Kerja yang rajin ya anak-anak," ucap Tsurumaru begitu tiba di kandang kuda setelah diseret oleh Hasebe. Senyumnya terkembang apik ketika mendapati Namazuo dan adiknya yang lain—Midare Toushiro tengah semangat membersihkan kandang serta memberi makan para kuda.

Ia berjalan menuju tumpukan jerami dan mendaratkan pantatnya disana—membuat Namazuo ingin melemparkan kotoran kuda ke si bangau putih itu.

"Tsurumaru- _san_ terlihat lesu sekali hari ini. Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Midare perhatian, si _tantou_ berambut pirang panjang itu terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan Tsurumaru yang tumben hanya diam—biasanya juga sudah membuat ulah.

Tangan dikibaskan, "Ah—tidak-tidak, hanya bosan. Kekurangan hiburan—begitulah."

Midare mengangguk mengerti, masih sangsi jika seandainya Tsurumaru mendadak lesu hanya karena rasa bosan, pasti ada sesuatu.

"Bukan bosan, Tsurumaru- _san_ itu sedang pundung karena seminggu lalu diomeli oleh Ichi- _nii_. Salah siapa membuat Gokotai menangis," itu Namazuo yang bersuara dengan santainya, mengabaikan Tsurumaru yang tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Oi, jangan menyebar kebohongan. Siapa juga yang pundung setelah kena omelan gratis dari kakakmu itu?" sanggah Tsurumaru.

Namazuo menoleh, tersenyum mencurigakan kearah si _tachi,_ "Ho—tuh 'kan aku benar. Tsurumaru- _san_ habis kena _semprot_ Ichi- _nii_."

Ingin membalas dengan kejam, tapi takut nanti si setan cilik itu _ngadu_ ke Ichigo—nanti makin panjang pula urusannya, bisa-bisa waktu ngambek Ichigo jadi bertambah. Jadi Tsurumaru lebih memilih membantu Midare untuk memberi makan kuda-kuda kelaparan itu.

Midare memperhatikan dalam diam, lalu tiba-tiba ia melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan, "Jadi benar kata Kashuu- _san_ , Ichi- _nii_ dan Tsurumaru- _san_ sedang ada pertengkaran sepasang kekasih."

Namazuo dan Tsurumaru reflek menoleh kearah si _tantou,_ raut keduanya sama-sama kaget.

"Oi, apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Tsurumaru.

Midare meletakkan jarinya di dagu, maniknya menatap serius kearah Tsurumaru, "Loh? Memangnya Tsurumaru- _san_ tidak dengar dari yang lain? Tsurumaru- _san_ akhir-akhir ini jadi bahan gosipan lho."

 _Ya tentu saja Tsurumaru tidak tau, dia 'kan yang jadi bahan gosipannya, lagipula daripada mendengarkan para_ touken danshi _bergosip, mending ia menjahili Ichigo—eh._

Bukan hal yang aneh kalau para _touken danshi_ itu mengerti hal-hal semacam kekasih atau hubungan percintaan sejenisnya. Itu karena berbagai jenis novel romansa dan juga majalah yang membahas mengenai hubungan percintaan yang dibawa oleh sang Aruji—yang akhirnya dibaca juga oleh mereka.

 _Hasebe sempat nelangsa, takut bahwa alasan dibalik sang Aruji membeli semua benda itu karena beliau menemukan tambatan hatinya—oh tidak semudah itu, Hasebe tidak akan membiarkannya. Tapi untungnya beliau hanya beli karena iseng._

Kalau untuk hubungan _kekasih_ Tsurumaru-Ichigo...

Itu _sih_ karena kesepatan penghuni _citadel._

Kok bisa?

Ya karena mereka menelan mentah-mentah semua yang ada didalam novel dan juga majalah, pokoknya kalau dua orang selalu bersama, saling perhatian, dan salah satu wajah diantara keduanya memerah berarti mereka saling suka—yang sama artinya dengan mereka berpacaran.

Semudah itu, status _sepasang kekasih_ melekat pada Tsurumaru dan Ichigo—tanpa ada acara 'menyatakan perasaan'. Mudah sekali—semudah membuat wajah Ichigo memerah jika Tsurumaru merangkul bahunya.

Kembali lagi ke kandang kuda dimana Tsurumaru dan Namazuo masih terdiam mendengarkan Midare berceloteh mengenai gosip terhangat di _citadel_ —wajar Namazuo tidak tau, akhir-akhir ini ia banyak melakukan ekspedisi, dan setelah kembali ia langsung menempel pada Ichigo.

Untuk membantu kakaknya tersayang, 80% membantu sih, sisanya merusuh.

Midare menjentikkan jarinya, "Ah! Aku baru ingat, semalam aku, Akita dan Kashuu- _san_ membaca di sebuah majalah mengenai bagaimana sepasang kekasih bisa bertengkar dan berbaikan!"

Tsurumaru terlihat tertarik—boleh dicoba, siapa tau bisa membujuk Ichigo yang ngambek dan mencabut larangan untuk mendekatinya; menyentuhnya lebih tepatnya.

 _Oh, jadi itu toh masalahnya._

"Apa? Cepat beri taukan padaku!" seru Tsurumaru bersemangat, sementara Namazuo memandang curiga ke si bangau putih pembuat keributan itu.

Si _tantou_ berambut pirang panjang itu tersenyum simpul—memasang ekspresi seperti seorang jenius, "Dari majalah yang semalam kubaca, jika kekasihmu _ngambek_ mungkin itu karena—"

Jari telunjuk Midari menunjuk tepat kearah Tsurumaru.

"—Tsurumaru- _san_ terlalu lama _menggantungnya tanpa kepastian._ "

"Tunggu—maksudnya?" Tsurumaru tak mengerti—sedikitpun ia tidak bisa mengerti.

"Begini, dari sumber yang kubaca, jika kekasihmu itu _ngambek_ , pasti ada beberapa hal, pertama; selingkuh—dari yang kita lihat, Tsurumaru- _san_ sama sekali tidak berselingkuh dengan siapapun, alias akhir-akhir ini pun selalu menempel pada Ichi- _nii_."

Tsurumaru menganggukkan kepalanya, ia tidak berselingkuh—ya bagaimana mau selingkuh, setiap ada misi ia dipasangkan dengan Ichigo, pun kalau ada tugas seperti berkebun atau membereskan kandang kuda. Mandi juga bersama—kecuali tidur, itu karena jika malam Ichigo milik adik-adiknya.

Jari Midare membentuk _peace sign_ , "Dua; diabaikan. Nah, sekali lagi, Tsurumaru- _san_ 'kan selalu menempel pada Ichi- _nii_ , otomatis tidak mungkin juga 'kan?"

Sekali lagi—Tsurumaru mengangguk membenarkan. Dirinya tidak pernah mengabaikan Ichigo, mana bisa ia mengabaikan sosok manis dengan senyum menyejukkan hati seperti Ichigo Hitufuri? Duh, yang ada dia bisa benar-benar lesu kehilangan semangat.

 _Yah, walaupun seminggu ini dirinya diabaikan sih. Pantas saja sudah seperti mayat hidup._

"Yang ketiga! Kalau ini menurut pendapatku dan Kashuu- _san_ , kalian berdua 'kan sudah cukup lama menjalin hubungan. Mungkin Ichi- _nii_ ingin hubungan yang lebih serius!"

 _Padahal belum lama keduanya menyandang status sebagai sepasang kekasih, baru jalan 4 bulan._

"Hubungan yang lebih serius?" ini Namazuo yang bertanya—Tsurumaru sedang sibuk berpikir sendiri. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Rambut pirang itu bergoyang semangat—mengikuti gerakan kepala Midare yang mengangguk semangat, "Iya! Hubungan yang lebih serius—pernikahan!"

 _Nani the fucc._

"Me—me—MENIKAH?"

Tsurumaru histeris. Ia pernah baca di majalah milik sang Aruji. Menikah itu artinya memiliki seutuhnya, hidup bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya, dalam ikatan suci, selalu bersama dalam suka maupun duka hingga maut memisahkan.

Kalau dirinya menikah dengan Ichigo, itu artinya dirinya akan selalu terikat dengan Ichigo, selalu bersama dengan pemuda manis itu dalam keadaan apapun.

Ichigo akan menjadi milik Tsurumaru seorang dan tidak akan ada yang bisa merebutnya!

YA JELAS SAJA TSURUMARU MAU!

Manik kuning itu berkilat ambisius, belum sempat Namazuo bertanya, sosok Tsurumaru sudah melesat pergi.

 _Menghampiri sang pujaan hati. Menjemputnya untuk kemudian diboyong ke pelaminan._

* * *

Tempat latihan, kosong.

Ladang, kosong.

Dapur—ah lupakan, bukannya menemukan sang pujaan hati, ia malah menemukan Shokudaikiri, si penunggu dapur.

Ruangan Aruji—nihil, dengan tambahan nyeri di punggung karena ditendang Hasebe.

Duh, kemana lagi Tsurumaru harus berlari mencari sang pujaan hatinya?!

Mikazuki dan Kogitsunemaru yang sedang menikmati teh di serambi _citadel_ sudah mulai pusing dengan tingkah Tsurumaru yang sudah seperti alat pembajak ladang—mondar-mandir tidak jelas.

Para _touken danshi_ yang lain pun ikut pusing melihat Tsurumaru yang berlarian kesana-kemari dan memanggil nama Ichigo, hingga akhirnya mereka keluar dari ruangan masing-masing dan berkumpul di serambi—bergabung dengan Mikazuki dan Kogitsunemaru untuk melihat si bangau itu kebingungan mencari pujaan hatinya.

Tsurumaru frustasi, teman-temannya bukannya ikut membantu malah jadi penonton, "Hei, kalian tidak ada niat membantuku mencari Ichigo?"

Mereka kompak menggeleng—kecuali Gokotai, si _Tantou_ itu langsung berseru akan membantu mencari kakaknya, dengan bantuan harimaunya, tentu saja.

Sedang asyik meratapi nasib, Tsurumaru tak sadar jika sosok yang dicarinya kini tengah berdiri dibelakangannya yang sedang berjongkok nelangsa, celana si sulung Awataguchi itu digigit oleh dua harimau milik adiknya—diseret secara paksa ternyata.

Tangannya menyentuh pundak si rambut putih, "Ada apa mencari saya, Tsurumaru-dono?"

 _Tipikal kakak idaman, walaupun sudah jadi sepasang kekasih kesopanan tetap nomor satu._

"ICHIGO!" teriak Tsurumaru bahagia, ia langsung berbalik, memeluk erat sosok Ichigo—mengabaikan protesan dan juga paras merah dari sosok yang dipeluknya.

 _Abaikan teriakan para penonton yang malah bersorak 'hoo—' itu._

"To—tolong lepaskan pelukan anda, Tsurumaru-dono. Saya tidak bisa bernapas—uhuk!" protes Ichigo.

 _Oh, rupanya paras manisnya memerah karena tidak bisa bernapas._

Tanpa perlu diminta dua kali, Tsurumaru melepaskan pelukannya, namun sebagai gantinya ia berlutut didepan Ichigo, memegang lembut kedua tangannya—ah, jangan lupakan senyuman yang kata Aruji senyumnya sangat tampan.

Paras Ichigo kembali memerah—lupa kalau sebenarnya ia sedang marah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Senyum Tsurumaru membuat hatinya serasa dipanah.

"Tsurumaru-dono, apa yang anda lakukan?"

Sepasang manik kuning itu menatapnya dalam, seakan penuh perasaan serta cinta, membuat Ichigo sekali lagi salah tingkah, dadanya berdebar tidak mau diam—menyebalkan, tapi disatu sisi juga menyenangkan.

"Ichigo Hitofuri," Tsurumaru memanggil nama belahan jiwanya dengan suara tegas—namun juga lembut. Penuh keyakinan dan percaya diri.

"Y-ya?"

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Semua terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Tsurumaru.

Mikazuki yang sedang meminum teh tiba-tiba memuntahkan kembali tehnya. Namazuo yang baru kembali dari kandang kuda langsung terjatuh begitu mendengarnya, Midare memasang tampang berbinar.

Pun halnya dengan sang Aruji dan Hasebe yang baru saja melintasi serambi dan disuguhi acara lamaran tidak elit pasangan Tsurumaru-Ichigo langsung terdiam tak bergerak. Oh, bahkan gulungan yang dibawa oleh sang Aruji terjatuh dan menggelinding.

"HAA—?!"

 _Reaksinya telat, sungguh._

Ichigo mendadak memutar otak, mencari arti kata menikah yang sempat dibacanya dari buku yang dibawakan oleh adik-adiknya kala itu. Setelah ketemu, mendadak ia membayangkan, lalu—poof!

Wajahnya memerah bagai buah stoberi—lidahnya mendadak kelu.

"A-aku—itu—anu."

Ichigo Hitofuri mendadak gagap setelah dilamar si bangau putih pencuri hatinya.

Gemas. Tsurumaru gemas—saking gemasnya ia sampai ingin menggigit pipi merah itu—atau kalau boleh ia ingin menikahi Ichigo sekarang juga, dengan atau tanpa persetujuan. Peduli setan, Tsurumaru sudah cinta mati, dan Ichigo harus bertanggung jawab!

Ditariknya tangan Ichigo, hingga membuat sosok pemuda berambut biru musim semi itu terhuyung kearahnya. Ditangkupnya pipi putih yang ternodai semburat merah dengan sebelah tangannya. Bibirnya siap mengecap bibir sang pujaan hati.

 _Jangan lupakan para_ toukendanshi lainnya _dan juga_ Aruji _yang tiba-tiba menahan napas menyaksikan drama picisan ini._

BRUK! DUK! BUAK! RRAWR!

Bukannya mencium sesuatu yang lembut sekaligus manis, ia justru mencium sesuatu yang basah dan juga berbulu.

 _Jangan berpikiran negatif, yang dicium Tsurumaru adalah harimau kesayangan Gokotai._

Sementara sosok Ichigo sudah ditarik menjauh oleh Honebami dan Namazuo, mengamankannya dari Tsurumaru yang main _nyosor_.

"O-oi—" Tsurumaru cengo. Menatap para _tantou_ yang tengah membentengi Ichigo.

Benteng dua lapis, lapis pertama, para _tantou_ , lapis kedua ada duo _wakizashi_ yang mengapit lengan kanan-kiri pujaan hatinya.

Mereka ambil napas—Tsurumaru sudah was-was, takut kena kekerasan ditubuh atau paras.

"KAMI TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMBIARKAN TSURUMARU- _SAN_ MENIKAHI ICHI- _NII_! TIDAK—AKAN—PERNAH!"

"Eh? Tapi—hei, Ichigo, apa jawabanmu? Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Tsurumaru belum patah semangat, pokoknya ia harus mendengar jawaban dari mulut Ichigo sendiri.

"TIDAK!" mereka sekali lagi berteriak.

Urat kekesalan nampak di dahi Tsurumaru—yang biasanya jarang kesal, ia tersenyum menahan murka, "Adik-adik, aku sedang bertanya pada kakak kalian yang manis, bukan kalian."

Ichigo meringis, tak mungkin ia mengkhianati adik-adiknya dengan bilang iya—padahal dalam hati sesungguhnya ia juga ingin dipersunting oleh Tsurumaru Kuninaga.

Pemuda manis itu menggaruk pelipisnya, "Maafkan saya Tsurumaru-dono. Saya tidak bisa menerima lamaran anda jika adik-adik saya tidak mengizinkan. Sekali lagi maafkan saya."

Ichigo membungkuk dalam, merasa bersalah. Tsurumaru langsung tersenyum lemah, jiwanya mungkin sudah pergi ke dunia antah-berantah. Sementara para _tantou_ dan duo _wakizashi_ berteriak sumringah.

Sementara para penonton hanya bisa tertawa miris.

Tsurumaru Kuninaga, kalah oleh eksistensi adik-adik dari pujaan hatinya.

Sang Aruji yang sedari tadi menonton pun ikut tertawa miris—dalam hati ia berjanji tidak akan membeli buku atau majalah berbaru romansa, bahaya kalau tiba-tiba ada kejadian seperti ini lagi dan menyebabkan patah hati masal.

Ichigo mengumbar senyum lembut, ditepuknya sayang kepala adik-adiknya yang masih bahagia karena sang kakak tercinta tidak jadi diklaim oleh makhluk jahil penggila kejutan itu.

Selesai dengan adik-adiknya, ia berjalan mendekati Tsurumaru. Berjongkok guna mensejajarkan diri dengan sang kekasih yang tengah pundung akibat ditolak olehnya.

Tangannya terulur, menangkup wajah Tsurumaru dan mengangkatnya pelan hingga wajah mereka sejajar. Ichigo mengumbar senyum manis nan menenangkan, yang konon katanya senyum terindah di _citadel_ — _kenyataan kok, buktinya Uguisumaru langsung tersedak saat melihat senyum itu_.

"Jangan memasang aura kelabu begitu. Mungkin kita tidak menikah sekarang, tapi yang perlu Tsurumaru-dono ingat, kita akan selalu bersama. Saya berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Tsurumaru-dono apapun yang terjadi. Jika Tsurumaru-dono memang serius ingin meminang saya, maka bujuklah adik saya hingga mereka merestui. Sampai saat itu, saya berjanji akan menunggu dan menjaga hati ini hanya untuk Tsurumaru-dono seorang," jelas Ichigo panjang lebar, lengkap dengan senyum dan pandangan meneduhkan.

Tsurumaru merasa hatinya dipanah oleh panah asmara untuk entah yang ke- berapa kali. Sebab pemuda manis dihadapannya ini selalu punya cara untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi.

Ia menerjang Ichigo dengan pelukan, menghujani paras manis Ichigo dengan ciuman lembut—mengabaikan teriakan adik-adik pujana hatinya sekaligus penonton yang kembali heboh.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ichigo! Tunggu aku sebentar lagi!"

Ichigo tertawa pelan, ia menepuk lembut punggung Tsurumaru yang terbebas dari tangan-tangan kecil adiknya yang menarik sosok pemuda serba putih ini.

" _Ha'i, ha'i."_

.

.

.

 **END.**

* * *

a/n:

ceritanya ini fanfiksi pertama di fandom Touken Ranbu. Tolong koreksinya jika ada beberapa salah kata atau salah penggunaan istilah.

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan tangan terbuka.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca! :D

Sincerely,

Al.


End file.
